1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a prismatic type secondary battery, and more particularly, to a protection circuit module (PCM) assembly having formed therein a reduced number of output stages, and a prismatic type secondary battery using the PCM assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, unlike primary batteries, which are incapable of being recharged, secondary batteries may be charged and discharged. Secondary batteries are used for small-size devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and so forth, or for medium- and large-size devices such as electronic automobiles, electronic bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), and the like.
The secondary batteries may be classified into a can type, which may be further classified into a cylindrical type and a prismatic type, and a pouch type having flexibility, depending on the shape of a casing accommodating a battery unit.
In a conventional prismatic type battery, a plurality of connection leads are separately used to electrically connect a protection circuit module (PCM) assembly to a battery cell where a battery unit including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator is disposed. In the PCM assembly are formed a positive output terminal P+ electrically connected to the positive electrode plate, a negative output terminal P− electrically connected to the negative electrode plate, and a resistance output terminal CF for reading an electronic state, e.g., a resistance, of the battery.
In the prismatic type secondary battery structured as described above, after the PCM assembly is connected to the battery cell, a top case made of polymer resin is mounted on an upper portion of the battery cell and a bottom case is mounted on a lower portion of the battery cell. The top case and the bottom case are inserted into a film-form outer case provided separately, and label for detecting water contact is attached to the upper portion of the top case.
In the conventional prismatic type secondary battery, all of the positive output terminal, the negative output terminal, and the resistance output terminal are formed in the PCM assembly, and the positive output terminal and the negative output terminal are electrically connected to the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate, respectively. Moreover, the bottom case, the outer case, and the label for detecting water contact are separately required, increasing the number of parts, thus increasing the complexity and cost of a manufacturing process.